


Chocolate Making

by lilmaeval



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Flavored Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex and Chocolate, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmaeval/pseuds/lilmaeval
Summary: Nagisa asked Jun for help in making chocolates for Valentine's Day, but things get a little messier than either were expecting.
Relationships: Ran Nagisa/Sazanami Jun
Kudos: 15





	Chocolate Making

Jun used to never be all that interested in chocolate. It was either too bitter or too sweet, and if he ever wanted a treat as a kid, he was already used to his parents giving him fruits for that. Strawberries were the one thing that really did taste like a dessert, so he enjoyed them in any setting, even with the difficult chocolate he rarely ate. Chocolate covered strawberries, a blend of bitter, sweet, and tart coming together to make a delectable flavor Jun kept finding himself coming back to again and again.

Or at least recently he found himself having that addiction. Most of his life, Jun was never the kind to receive chocolates anyway. Courtesy chocolate on Valentine’s was all he ever got, and his parents never let him order something so extravagant as a chocolate strawberry parfait. Growing up and carrying his own money, he couldn’t justify the purchase either, fearing the stigma of being seen partaking in such a feminine looking dessert. No, it was only until recently that he discovered how well the two ingredients went together. It was only until he met a man as complicated as chocolate that Jun learned how to appreciate its flavor.

“...Jun, do you have a napkin?”

The question posed was innocent, and yet thoughts distinctly  _ not _ innocent flooded Jun’s mind. This wasn’t the intended result of the day, not in the slightest. Everything about today was supposed to be a simple affair made for two men who wanted to put into action a love that neither knew how to define. Bake it into chocolates to give on Valentine’s Day to two other men who they wanted to show their appreciation towards. That was all they were there for, inside the kitchen at Ibara’s apartment rented off ES property. It was a place Ibara went to most nights to avoid bothering his roommates with his nightmares, but during the day it was vacant. Private chocolate making with Nagi-senpai, no one to interrupt them except Jun himself and his lewd thoughts the minute he saw chocolate coating the perfect tips of Nagisa’s slender fingers.

“...Jun?”

What should he have done? Grab a napkin as requested? Or suggest using the sink to wash off the sticky substance instead? No, instead Jun found himself doing the unthinkable. Pinching Nagisa’s palm in his own grasp, Jun pulled the hand towards mouth and placed the fingertips on his tongue. Amber eyes shut and cheeks burned hot, too embarrassed within the moment to acknowledge the crime he was committing, and yet too invested in the act to stop now. A delicate balance of sweet and bitter played on his tongue, matched with a divine note that Jun couldn’t quite place. Nagisa’s natural taste complemented it well; he could make anything taste good, most likely.

“...Fufu~ What an interesting solution,” Nagisa remarked, his hand slowly freed from the trap of Jun’s mouth.

“Um,” Jun racked his brain for excuses, blinking and scratching his neck as he did so. “Sorry, I know that was sudden. I just...I just kinda moved by instinct there.”

“...What fascinating instincts,” Nagisa smirked, looking a little too pleased at the answer. “...You must like chocolate a lot to have that reaction.”

“It just tastes better on you,” Jun blurted out without thinking the statement through in the slightest. Left with the words already said, he was forced to stand by them, folding his arms across his chest and tightening his jaw.

“...Is that so?” Nagisa questioned. Jun’s eyes were already lowered, but they came close to shutting the moment he saw his senior step closer. “...How interesting.”

Those two words were always what preceded Nagisa doing something to act upon what he found so interesting at that moment. Be it exploring a new idea, or about a similarity between the two that they hadn’t known before, whenever Nagisa spoke like this, Jun knew he’d be in for a unique time.

“...Jun, would you like to eat more chocolate off of me?”

The question was asked in such an innocent tone, it may as well have come from a child. Nagisa wasn’t a child though, certainly not with the assertiveness he wielded. Just as well, though only separated by months rather than a full year, Jun often forgot that Nagisa wasn’t far older than him, older even than Hiyori. That was how big the gap between them felt sometimes—unreachable, even in age. Yet all the same, he found his chin being lifted up, and a pair of sunset colored eyes begging a response to the inquiry presented earlier. How could Jun refuse.

“Yeah,” Jun admitted, his cheeks burning and his ability to meet the man’s gaze harder than ever. “I’d like to try that, Nagi-senpai.”

Things moved too quickly for Jun to comprehend at first from there. Nagisa excused himself into the bedroom—Ibara’s, of course. It was left up to Jun to bring over the chocolates he wanted to decorate his senior with, and Jun could do nothing but panic. The leftover chocolates, ones Jun had said were simply spares from the recipe, were actually only designated as such by him because he wanted to surprise Nagisa with them. Chocolates baked with his love, the one Valentine’s Day gift Jun could think of. He had set aside the most perfect looking ones for Nagisa, if only because the idea of giving him anything with a weird edge or squashed form felt insulting. Nagisa obviously wouldn’t see that, chocolate was chocolate after all, but Jun wouldn’t dare despite that mindset.

Now Jun was going to take these absolutely perfect chocolates and spread them over his senior’s body. The sweets he’d done his best to put his love into would be eaten by himself, but maybe that wasn’t a bad thing? After all, Jun doubted this would be something Nagisa could easily emulate with anyone else. Just getting them to agree to such a thing would be difficult certainly. No, Jun wanted to believe more than anything else that he was the only one who could do this.

Chocolates in a bowl, Jun stepped into the bedroom that had its blinds drawn. The lights were on, albeit dimmed. It was just enough to nevertheless make Nagisa’s naked body, prone upon Ibara’s large mattress, look like a radiant paradise. Jun’s heart fell into his stomach, always caught off guard at the sight of the man before him. His long, perfectly crafted body, beautiful hair that went down to his mid back, and his deep voice that called the junior’s name—

“...Jun...I’m in your care, Jun.”

Jun didn’t need very much to make his pants feel tight around the ethereal senior, but it was frankly ridiculous now. Nagisa was perfect, not only in appearance and talent, but also in his love and warmth. For being someone whose body could be so cold, and whose mind felt so distant that Jun couldn’t ever hope to reach it, Nagisa was always reaching back down to Jun anyway. Waves existed because the moon exerted its gravity upon the earth, and the ocean in turn let itself be drawn in. Jun was no different, compelled to move forward and eat a substance he used to not particularly care for, all because that mysterious and unknown moon called out for him.

More importantly, Jun was steadily beginning to realize what was going to happen here. This wasn’t going to be their normal get-togethers where Nagisa compelled Jun to take the other’s godly love. No, it was going to be the other way around. Jun was going to exert his feral humanity upon the godlike being, and Nagisa was willing to take it. Was chocolate so deep of an influence it could do even this? As Jun approached the side of the bed in silence, and as he studied Nagisa’s entirely nude body laid out for  _ Jun’s _ enjoyment, he found himself salivating over the bittersweet treat.

Deciding where to place the heart shaped chocolates was difficult. On the one hand, places like over Nagisa’s shoulders, chest, and his abs were easy. As Jun went further south however, he came across a dilemma. Did he or did he not touch the man’s half-hard erection with the chocolate? After mulling it over, Jun went instead for the thighs. Nagisa laid still as anything while Jun coated him in chocolate after chocolate, even as the bowl became empty. He was being obedient as a doll, a thing Jun understood just as well.

“...Do I look good enough to eat?” Nagisa asked, no sign of innocence on his face and yet Jun couldn’t help but read it anyway.

“Yeah, you do, Nagi-senpai,” Jun answered, awkwardly putting the empty dish down and climbing further onto the bed. He was still dressed, and he was unsure if he should strip himself as well. “Mm...You’re so good lookin’ that I don’t even know where to start, eheh.”

Well wasn’t this terrific? Jun was in the position of his dreams, and all he could find himself able to do was  _ leer. _ It didn’t help that none of this felt real, but was he really so hopeless that he wasn’t even sure how to begin? His own indecisiveness would be the death of him, for certain. It was certainly what forced Nagisa to make his own appeal. The senior stretched his neck and observed Jun closely, gentle reds casting a loving yet nonetheless intimidating gaze at their junior.

“...Why don’t we start how we normally do, then?” Nagisa suggested.

Of course, why hadn’t Jun thought of that? Breath shaky and uneven, the junior found he couldn’t contain himself in the slightest. His heart was beating wildly, and he wondered if it was bad now, how worse could it get? Despite that, one press of his lips to Nagisa’s own was enough to assuage Jun’s anxieties. One lick of his tongue to Nagisa’s, sharing each other’s flavor with yellow meeting orange-red in a half-lidded gaze neither wanted to break was enough to remind Jun why he desired this scenario off so long. His Nagisa, his godlike Nagi-senpai, was going to be dominated by the most normal member of Eden. A former non-special student, a person who could have very easily been a faceless servant to Nagisa or worse, his existence unknown outright. It was Jun’s turn to be in charge, and he’d take full advantage of that.

“Nagi-senpai,” Jun uttered as their kiss broke, lips trailing down the man’s chin and neck. Nagisa’s Adam’s apple swayed as it was pushed down by Jun’s mouth, and the further south the junior went, the more the looming scent of chocolate filled the air.

The first heart-shaped piece came into contact with Jun’s cheek, a thing which prompted him to check with his fingers just to ensure there was no stain. None found, Jun instead was left with the biggest hurdle of all—how did he choose to consume this treat? Certainly without his hands, that was obvious. Eating it right off of Nagisa with just his mouth, that was the only way to do this. It was one of the pieces he left on Nagisa’s shoulder, firm muscles that hardly bent to the touch. Skin that was tough yet delicate looking, hide Jun had pierced with his teeth in the past. Mixing in the flavor of blood was too soon, however, and would leave his stomach upset later on no doubt. He wanted this to be perfect, just like the man he was with.

Kissing along Nagisa’s collarbone, revisiting his neck briefly, Jun made his way over to the other shoulder and ate the chocolate placed there as well. He let his lips linger on the spot where it laid, letting his tongue slide over the skin and cleaning it of any chocolate residue. He wasn’t staying long enough to leave a bruise, but then, perhaps Jun would find himself drawn back there later, chasing after the memory of chocolate.

That same white chocolate rabbit raced down the wonderland of Nagisa’s form, nipples decorated with heart shapes that Jun found himself suckling upon. The chocolate here had melted slightly, sticking to Nagisa’s body only briefly before Jun swallowed it up. For as dirty as his senior was getting, he was also getting cleaned just as quickly. Maybe that could change soon, with the way the chocolate on Jun’s tongue was starting to stick to his body. Fingertips pressed against his ear, and Jun found his neck craning to lean into the touch.

“Nagi-senpai,” Jun let out a raspy gasp, not realizing how deprived he was for air until he lifted his head away from the man’s body. “Nn...I wanna keep eating you up.”

“...You’re going to get a stomach ache,” Nagisa worried as he ran a hand through Jun’s hair. “...You should savor this moment more.”

“I know,” Jun lowered his chin, salivating at the sight of treats littered across Nagisa’s abs. “It just tastes  _ so _ good, Nagi-senpai.”

“...Fufu~” Nagisa brushed his palm across Jun’s cheek before letting it fall back onto the bed. “...I hadn’t expected for us to share such a similar voracious appetite for chocolate. It’s so fun to find things in common with Jun~”

If only Nagisa knew what it really was that Jun craved. He probably had some sense, but in the end, it didn’t really matter, right? What Nagisa liked could easily be made one of Jun’s likes with enough influence, that was just the kind of relationship they had. It wasn’t even forced, just Jun unable to resist the otherworldly man’s desire to relate to another human. If Jun could be that, then he had some sort of meaning in the man’s life, didn’t he?

God, he really was a simp.

“Naaaaagi-senpaaaaaai,” Jun whined as he went back to devouring the half-melted chocolates from the man’s stomach, cleaning off the surface entirely. Only a normal Valentine’s Day box amount was used to decorate Nagisa’s body, twelve in total. Despite the amount being quite high for one person to eat in a single setting, Jun was already more than half-way through. Just four pieces remained, lined up on Nagisa’s thighs. Jun lowered himself further, letting them come into view. Nagisa’s cock, while not fully standing just yet, was half hard and big as ever even at just its somewhat flaccid state. How much bigger it could get and what to do with it when it did, Jun wasn’t quite sure yet. After all, he was having fun with Nagisa being beneath him, and he didn’t want that to change just yet.

Now fully moved onto taking the remaining chocolates in his mouth, these ones had melted significantly less than the ones on the man’s chest. He supposed it made sense, considering the man’s torso was always warmer than his extremities, but having less chocolate to lick clean off of Nagisa was surely a loss for Jun. Nevertheless, Jun’s stomach was soon full, all thanks to the chocolates he’d originally wanted to give Nagisa directly.

“...Did you enjoy them?” Nagisa asked, a fond smile on his face.

“Yeah, I did,” Jun answered, feeling a little sheepish at how quickly he must have seemed to be devouring them. “Ah...I really shoulda saved a piece for you though.” In his hungry haze, Jun hadn’t even thought of sharing—Jun brought a hand up to his forehead, feeling stupid for not realizing it sooner.

“...You can still give me chocolate,” Nagisa allayed as he lifted a hand and pointed it to a dresser drawer at the edge of the room. “...I often ask Ibara to buy me things I’m curious about. He keeps them over there. There should be something chocolatey, could you please get it? It should be right at the top.”

“Eh?” Something chocolatey? Jun looked over at the inconspicuous chest-high drawer and let his shoulders drop. “Okay, Nagi-senpai. I’ll be back.”

Approaching the storage container one step at a time, Jun wasn’t really sure what he was expecting. Upon opening the top shelf however, a massive revelation suddenly took place inside Jun’s head. Often, there were times that Jun and Ibara would be sitting or practicing together only for Ibara to get a message on his phone that would cause his face to burn hot red. Flustered frustration was only explained as annoyance as, “his excellency is being a nuisance again.” What could be a bigger problem to suddenly deal with than a request to buy sex toys?

Amidst the collection of dildos, vibrators, restraints, and other such objects that even Jun was confused at their use, he spied in the corner a selection of lubricants. Flavored ones, only suitable for oral use. Among them was a brown colored chocolate one, looking almost like proper fudge in the container. Jun picked up the bottle and swallowed hard at the thought. So this was what Nagisa meant? Well...It was certainly something chocolate-like.

“...Did you find it?” Nagisa asked in that all-too-innocent cadence of his.

“Y-Yeah,” Jun stuttered and cleared his throat. “I got it, Nagi-senpai. I dunno if it’ll be better than the chocolates we just made together though.”

“...So long as it’s given to me with love, then it counts as Valentine’s chocolates, right?” Nagisa propped himself up on his elbows, his hair slipping off his shoulders in the process. Reaching up, the senior pulled the band out from his ponytail and shook his hair free until it settled as it normally did when loose. Just the motion alone made Jun’s pants feel all the tighter in correlation, along with his grip on the bottle fastening. “...Hiyori-kun is one to say such things. Today is his favorite holiday, so I’m inclined to believe him, aren’t you?”

Jun couldn’t really respond. Not because he disagreed or even agreed, but because he was far too distracted by the idea of forcing something between those talkative pairs of lips. Without thinking about it, Jun found himself loosening his belt and letting his pants hit the floor. He untied his boxers as well, letting those collapse to his ankles before stepping out of them. His erection spoke for itself, standing out from his body at full length. 

As Jun approached the bed, he uncapped the bottle of lubricant and, rather than pouring it onto his hand like he normally would, drizzled it just like a syrup onto the girth of his member. His hand gripped the rod and clamped down, spreading it as he climbed back onto the bed. By the time he was straddling Nagisa’s shoulders, he was mostly coated evenly. Their eyes met, and before another word could escape that mouth Jun shoved the tip inside. There wasn’t any anger or shock at the action, but instead desire written into those orange-red eyes.

A muffled noise that could have been an attempt at a chuckle was enough to let Jun know he was moving at a pace comfortable for the older one. Then again, Jun wondered if there was any pace that could really make Nagisa all that frustrated at all. He was just as obscenely patient as one would expect a god to be. But Nagisa wasn’t a god, no matter how much anyone deified him. He was just as easily used as any human could be, and that was especially true now with how Jun rode into the man’s mouth. A position far too good to be true, so unbelievable a fantasy that Jun hadn’t even dared to think of it before. Yet here he was, experiencing something so unreal as the sight of him pushing his cock down Nagisa’s throat while the man laid helplessly beneath him. It didn’t matter that his member was stained an unusual color, if it had to be that way to get to see this, he’d get surgery to make it taste like the chocolate lubricant forever.

The more Jun watched, the closer he got, and the more Jun noticed how his hand was still thoroughly stained with the lubricant. He craned his neck back and didn’t have to do so very much to see that Nagisa was fully standing as well. Mouth watering with a craving he never had before meeting Nagisa, Jun took one last glance at Nagisa’s beautiful face stuffed with his cock before deciding to make an important position change.

“Nagi-senpai, hold on, I’m still hungry,” Jun warned in a hurried breath before lifting himself to his knees. He pulled out of the man’s mouth entirely, getting a glimpse at how ruddy those once pale lips were only to then turn himself around and bend forward. His knees were at either side of Nagisa’s head, while his body was in a reverse position to how the man laid parallel beneath him. This way, Jun was able to grab the senior’s cock with a firm grasp. Before encountering it with his own lips, he looked back to make sure his tip could at least find Nagisa’s mouth again. Eventually, he settled back in the agonizing wet warmth, and Jun could now properly pay attention to the thing he’d been curious about earlier.

While his hand already covered in the lubricant trailed and twisted itself around the shaft, Jun drizzled on some more of the lubricant at the top. His palm caressed over the cut tip, carrying it back down to the rest of the cock and giving it as even a spread as he could. Once satisfied, Jun let the bottle fall to the bed entirely and focused instead on licking the whole member clean. Jun couldn’t deep throat to begin with, and he wouldn’t try. Instead, he’d take care of Nagisa’s cock with his tongue and hands, using all that he knew to care for his senior’s throbbing chocolate-flavored erection.

Hands rode up and down the massive shaft while Jun’s tongue cleaned off every inch, trailing the man’s veins with each pass. The more he rubbed the cock, the messier his hands came to be, soaked not just in chocolate but precum that had spilled over as well. Jun pinched the tip and let some more squeeze out as a result, delighting in the muffled out groan he heard from where his own cock rested. His own cock, still soaked in a mouth that was eating it up diligently. Though Jun was focusing as hard as he could on the length before him, it was growing increasingly difficult as Nagisa took the initiative.

Hands placed themselves on Jun’s hips, forcing them up and down, inserting the cock in and out of the mouth. Jun caved and found himself looking back at the sight behind him, looking underneath his own chest. His shirt, loose at his abs, obscured some of the view. Somehow, he could still see the way his cock fucked Nagisa’s lips, a sight so obscene it spelled disaster for the viewer. A cry of his senior’s name, and Jun found himself taking back control of his hips just in time before he came.

“N-Nagi-senpai!!” Jun called again, face contorting as he felt himself squirt out ropes of white. Some landed in Nagisa’s mouth, though most spilled out around it. Doing his best to observe the damage, Jun also noted that his cock was entirely clean of any of the remaining lubricant. Nagisa had swallowed him up entirely, it seemed.

“...Jun,” the senior’s unusually hoarse voice caused Jun to jump slightly, his shoulders shuddering. “...Jun, you aren’t properly consuming it if you just use your tongue, you know.”

If the statement caught Jun off guard, what happened next was completely unexpected. As though he weighed next to nothing, the boxy shaped junior was lifted and spun around the cock he held onto, now kneeling a top Nagisa’s lap and forced to face the senior entirely. Jun’s grip on the cock never waned, head lowered to about its mid-height and practically hiding behind it in an attempt to avoid direct eye contact with the man sitting up and staring down at him. Familiar brushes of fingers through his hair enticed him to lift his chin, and eventually Jun found his lips rising up to the tip he feared taking in properly.

“I can’t really take it in all that deep though,” Jun whimpered, knowing it wasn’t much of an excuse. “I don’t wanna disappoint Nagi-senpai.”

“...You won’t,” Nagisa reassured, thumb brushing bits of Jun’s cum off of his skin before licking it clean. “...I want Jun to enjoy me the same way he’s allowed me to enjoy him.”

Even if Jun tried to argue it was different, it wouldn’t make a difference, would it? Nagisa’s mind was settled, and Jun would just have to obey like a good junior and faithful follower. Letting his inhibitions slide, Jun pursed his lips and kissed the head before letting it pass through them. It seemed like only the entire head had just entered before Jun found his troubles beginning, and soon a gag followed. Instead of receiving punishment for letting such an ugly noise be made, Jun only ended up receiving more head pats.

“...Good boy,” Nagisa encouraged, “just like that. You’re doing well, Jun. Keep taking it in just like that, and bring us closer together.”

Closer to Nagisa. Closer to the man who felt so unreachable, it made Jun question how their paths could ever cross. Yet here, Nagisa was practically begging Jun through his command to bring them further together, to close the gap between them. Jun couldn’t resist that, and not even because it was Nagisa’s influence. No, he  _ wanted _ to be close with Nagisa, to be not just his junior in the same unit, but the lover he spent his Valentine’s Day with. Though this venture may have started as just a way to spend some time with his senior, it had evolved into something more, something neither wanted to end. How could Jun deny that?

Gags continued to follow as Jun pushed himself to take in more and more of the cock with each pass, yet he found progress being made. At the same time, Jun’s hands continued to pump the rest of the member, making up for what his mouth could not consume. Just as Jun was starting to grow comfortable with his rhythm, he felt the hand in his hair tighten. His mouth was pulled off the cock, drooling and unprepared to leave the strangely sweet-tasting flesh. Before he knew it, he was instead being splashed with something salty, eyes closing just in time to avoid the brunt of the force.

“...Jun...Jun, my Eve...” The title, a name, spoken unmistakably about the junior, nearly brought tears to his eyes. So what if he didn’t care for being perceived as feminine in any fashion? If Nagisa wanted to call Jun his Eve the same way he referred to Hiyori as such, then how was Jun supposed to see that as anything but the best luck of his life?

“N-Nagi-senpai...” Jun attempted to say more, but found his mouth obstructed before speaking further. Not by chocolate or by a cock, but instead a pair of lips equally as used as his own. Bitter, sweet, and salt were all Jun could taste, a combination he was starting to find equally addictive.

🍫🍓

“Nagi-senpai...I’m sorry I didn’t get any chocolates prepared for you this year.”

“...What do you mean? I just had them~”

Jun buried his burning hot face into the senior’s shoulder, the two cuddling on Ibara’s bed. Inevitably, their “boss” would show up and likely ask them to leave, but for now, they wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of their evening cuddling naked under the heavy blankets.

“I was actually gonna give you the ones I ate off of you,” Jun explained sheepishly, “sorry.”

“...Fufu, nothing is better than sharing,” Nagisa hummed. “...Watching you eat them made me happy. I also  _ did _ get to taste them when they were just a batter, so I got to taste what you baked into them regardless.”

“Ah...I guess you did,” Jun let out a sigh, not entirely relieved but feeling a bit better anyway.

“...In any case, I’m looking forward to White Day, aren’t you?”

“Aha...After a Valentine’s Day like this one, how could I not~?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Yeah, another quick one, I just took a few days off from writing but the moment I saw Jun's Valentine's homescreen line I knew I wanted to write smth like this!! They talk about love together 😭 So cute, I'm so happy!!
> 
> Twt: @nagisenpai


End file.
